An electrochemical reactor is presented in, for example, publication US2013/0233703 A1, which discloses an electrocoagulation reactor arrangement. The reactor has inlets for conducting a water flow to the reactor, in which the water flow is passed by charged electrode plates that electrochemically treat the water. The water flow is subsequently directed to outlets for conducting the water flow out of the reactor.